Dear Nick
by MileyNick123
Summary: -NileyOneShot- Dear Nick, Make me one promise while you're out there saving the world? … Tell me everything. - Love, Miley.  Based of Dear John


**_Dear John: Niley One- Shot._**

**_Written By: MileyNick123. _**

**_

* * *

_**

August 5, 2006

Dear Nick,

I still can't believe you're so far away from me. Every day, I have to remind myself you're gone. The past two weeks keep re- playing in my head over and over again. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I did, and I haven't been so thankful in my life.

Do you remember the day we met? June 11th. I still call it the best day of my life. You came up to me, and just looked me in the eyes and said, "You're beautiful." And from that moment, I knew I'd love you; that I would always love you. For the next two weeks, we spent every waking moment with each other. Did you ever notice how our hands seemed to fit perfectly? How the spaces beneath your fingers matched mines? I know I can't hold your hand right now, but I still know you're with me. I just look up at the moon, and I remember. Make me one promise while you're out there saving the world? … Tell me everything.

- Miley.

* * *

_August 17, 2006_

_Dear Miles,_

_You have no idea how much I miss you. I've been thinking about the past two weeks too. I remember when I first saw you; you left me absolutely speechless. And when I finally found the courage to approach you, you looked up at me and smiled. Just with that smile, you had me. You didn't have to say anything else; not even hello or your name. You had me; I was yours, and that was all that mattered. I'm watching the moon as I write this letter. It's amazing how we can be so far away, yet the moon is the same no matter where you are._

_I've been transferred to place after place; I've seen the world through so many lives. I've been assigned to a new mission; somewhere farther away. Where I am right now, I can't tell you. But just know you're on my mind. And make me one promise too? … Tell me everything._

_Nick._

* * *

September 3, 2006

Dear Nick,

School's been wonderful. I've joined this art class that's made me see the world in a completely new way. My teacher's been telling us to draw what we dream; so far, all my painting are of you.

I miss you so much. I spend half my days waiting; waiting for your next letter to come. It makes me go crazy sometimes. You know, sometimes your letters make me cry… Not because they're sad, but because I'm hit with the realization of how long I haven't seen you. These letters are really comforting, but sometimes… sometimes, I just want your arms around me. I want to feel your kiss on my lips, I want to feel your hand on mine, I want to see you. You have no idea how hard it is for me. I hate waking up without you. Memories can only go so far…

Write back soon, I miss you.

Miley.

* * *

_October 7, 2006_

_Dear Miles,_

_The war just broke out. Raids, battles, and death is all around me. I'm trying so hard to write back, but things are getting crazy. Every day I go into battle, you're the only thing playing through my mind… I had a friend pass yesterday; five bullets went straight through his chest; he died in my arms. The last thing he murmured were goodbyes; he told me to tell his wife he loved her. As I held him, I realized that that could have been me. I could have been the one dying in my friend's arms. I could have been the one saying goodbye; I could have been the one saying my final, I love you…_

_Don't cry from my letters. I write to you for that smile, the smile that I fell in love with, the smile that changed me. Even though I can't see you, I still can. Does that make sense? It's like… like you're with me even though you're not. My memories of you still linger as if I had just seen you the day before… There's a storm here tonight. Have you ever noticed how beautiful they are? It's almost like a mistake of perfection, so beautifully haunting. Although I can't see the moon through the clouds, I can still feel it's there. Like now, I may not see you through this storm, but I know you're out there… Know I'm thinking of you._

_Nick._

* * *

_December 19, 2007_

_Dear Miles,_

_I just realized how soon until my term is over. I can already imagine you in my arms, playing with my curls, riding our bikes through town, getting that yogurt you love so much… I can finally see our future._

_Do you remember the night before I left? You were crying when you found out how long we would be apart. You said that things wouldn't be the same; that things would never be able to work out. Do you remember what I said after?_

_I said I loved you._

_After that, you smiled and made me say it over and over again. Eventually, I grew tired and you just smiled and laid your head on my chest. After, we just held each other and talked about the future we would have together, the future that would start right after I come back to you. Tonight is one of my last battles. After tonight, it'll be like this past year had never happened, like we were never apart. I can't wait to get back. Then, I can say I love you every minute of every day._

_Seen you soon, Smiley._

_Nick._

* * *

December 24, 2007

Dear Ms. Cyrus,

We are sorry to inform you that Nicholas Jerry Jonas had been shot in battle on December 19, 2007. That same night at 7:05 P.M., he passed away. It was a quick and painless death. Before he passed, he asked for you. We are extremely sorry for your loss.

* * *

May 30, 2008

Dear Nick,

I know you're not here to read this… I know I'm talking to open air, but somehow, somewhere I have the weirdest feeling you're still listening. I have no one else to turn to, Nick. I never told you, but you were always my best friend. I told you absolutely everything. You were the first person I wanted to run to when I saw something funny, or upsetting or just random.

You've been gone for five months and eleven days, and I got the letter almost a month ago, the letter that told me you were really gone. Not just for war, but really gone… gone from the world… I miss you so much, Nicky. I'm angry at you for breaking your promise. You said you would come back, but you didn't. You never came back for me, and you never will. And I'm angry at you, and I'm angry at myself for blaming you. It's not your fault. I know that now.

It still doesn't change the fact that I have nightmares about you. I wake up in the middle of the night, crying, screaming your name out. There's never an answer, and I end up crying myself back to sleep. I can't face the side of your bed anymore, seeing that cold empty space next to me, knowing nothing would ever be able to fill it.

The truth is, I love you. I've loved you since you first told me I looked beautiful. Maybe even before that, when I had met those brown eyes of yours. I can barely remember them. Pictures just aren't the same. And I still love you, Nicky. I always will, and just know that you will always be my first love. Memories might not be enough to keep the nightmares away at night, but knowing that I had gotten the chance to know you makes everything better.

Yesterday, I started thinking about my life if I hadn't met you that day. If I hadn't been at that event, if you hadn't found the courage to come up to me…. I couldn't even think about it. Because you know what? I can't imagine my life without you, without a single part of you. You _are_ my life, Nick, and I would rather have known you for that single day than live the rest of my life without you.

I hope wherever you are right now, I hope you know I love you. I hope you're thinking of me. I hope you know I don't regret anything… And wherever you are, Nick, I hope you're happy.

I'll never forget you,

Miley


End file.
